(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical information recording medium having a recording layer obtained by coating with a solution of the specific compound. Particularly, the present invention relates to a stable optical information recording medium used for writing and reading by a high density energy beam such as laser beam.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there is known an optical information recording and regenerating apparatus conducting recording and regenerating by irradiating a rotating disc-like optical information recording medium with laser light. It has been proposed to use a low-melting metal, a low-melting metal and dielectric material, for example, Te, Bi, or chalcogen type thin film for a recording layer of this type of information recording apparatus. However, these materials have poor preservability since they are weak to oxidation and humidity, and they have various disadvantages in view of low resolving power, low recording density, too high reflectance to laser light, low utilization ratio of laser light, high cost and the like.
Recently, it has been proposed to use an organic coloring matter thin film for a recording layer, the physical and chemical properties of which are changeable by light of relatively long wavelength. This organic coloring matter thin film is free from the the above mentioned faults, but an organic coloring matter having absorption properties in the long wavelength zone is generally unstable to heat and light.